


Being Strong for only Yourself (and Him)

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, Weird makeouts, manipulative asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davide took Kiri at his lowest. Kiri was sinking in his own despair, and Davide lifted him from those depths, offering him the words he wanted- the words he needed- most.<br/>Kiri was utterly at the mercy of him, and the mastery with which he handled his feelings, he couldn't bring himself to mind. </p><p>(Trash ship by trash shipper, takes place somewhere between episodes 38 and 40.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Strong for only Yourself (and Him)

He found Kiri hiding against the wall of his new school, sulking after his classmates had begun to avoid him. He wanted the power to make people notice him, to admire him- he wanted to impress them. Instead, he felt isolated. He didn't think he could handle having no friends at his new school. 

"You don't need friends. You don't _need_ anyone anymore." 

He'd been losing confidence in what his power could do for him, starting to regret. Davide knew how to take away those emotions, to keep him confident, to stop him from hesitating.

"You're strong now, remember? You don't have to depend on anyone- and you shouldn't! They're all bitter, jealous of you, because you're better than them. Those fools don't even deserve who you are now!"  
He held out his deck case, the eye of the dark core burning into him.  
"Now, the only people you can trust are those of us with these- those of us who share that power. Anyone else will try to drag you back to their level, to tear away everything you've accomplished- to take it for themselves. We're the only ones who will understand you now."

Davide seemed to know him inside and out, and whenever he didn't know something, he asked him- he wanted to know everything there was to know about Kiri, and Kiri obliged, absorbed in how attentively he listened, how he seemed to know his every fear before he said it, and knew just what to say to take them away. 

"Being strong for the sake of it isn't enough for you, is it? Because no matter what you do, you hate yourself. You don't have a lick of confidence, so you need other people to tell you you're worth anything." The condemnation in his tone made Kiri flinch, and Davide's expression changed as if his reaction had just proven his point. "That's what's wrong with you. You need to throw away that worthless, pathetic person- become _independent_. Once you stop caring what everyone else thinks, you can be liberated! Doesn't that sound better than being strong for someone else?"

"B-But... How do I do that?" 

Davide smirked at his question, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. Licking his lips, he leaned closer to him, so Kiri could almost feel his breath against his face.

"Easy. I'll teach you."  
His arms snaked around his shoulders, Kiri's body tensing reflexively. He always had a way of putting his hands on him, in a way that made him nervous and made his heart race, but there was something in his eyes- and that irresistible way that he spoke, that made Kiri crave his attention. He was hypnotized, desperate for whatever solution Davide had to take his worries away.  
"I'll teach you everything there is to love about you."

Kiri had been at the mercy of his words, that undeniably persuasive way he seemed to see straight into his heart, and Davide's touch was no less intoxicating. Soft, tender touches on his face, against his neck, through his hair, each making his breath hitch and his knees weak. He could make him breathless doing almost nothing, and Davide seemed to thrive off this, eager to wring every ounce of pleasure from him, going just a little too fast so he was always overwhelmed. His fingers prodded underneath his shirt, skin almost burning against his unprepared stomach. He slowly inched higher, and Kiri's voice came out as a whine as Davide's forehead pressed against his, making him feel closed in so there was nothing but the two of them.  
When he felt Davide's tongue against his neck, his first thought was _this is weird_ , but everything before then had been so good that he couldn't bring himself to complain, couldn't risk ruining the mood and Davide stopping. Davide made a sound as if he enjoyed the taste of his skin, and his voice so close to his ear sent a shiver through him, which only encouraged Davide as his mouth worked more passionately against his skin. The warm, wet pressure forced a noise out of his throat, and all over he was filled with a sensation he had never felt before, his body reacting in ways he was unfamiliar with, moving in ways that confused him but so natural to Davide, who as always seemed to know what he wanted before he did, touching in all the right places and moving in all the right ways. His eyes fluttered and he stopped caring what was going on, gave in to the sensations as he leaned into Davide and let him play him and control him how he wished.


End file.
